Gas turbomachines (also referred to as gas turbines) include internal sections or chambers, including a compression chamber, a combustion chamber and a turbine section, surrounded by a casing (or shell). The casing is conventionally composed of segments which are bolted together at one or more interfaces. During servicing (e.g., installation, repair, maintenance), the weight of these individual segments, as well as the overall weight of the turbomachine, can place significant tension on the bolts (or, threaded fasteners) which hold the casing together. Conventional approaches for servicing turbomachines, in particular, in coupling/decoupling casing joints, involve a large crew of human operators (e.g., up to five people) performing an extensive process (e.g., including a dozen or more sub-processes). These conventional approaches are time-consuming and costly, both in terms of service equipment and labor costs, as well as machine downtime.